


yoυ are тнe мoon

by yiuou



Series: 花鳥風月 (Kachou Fuugetsu) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, happy birthday yamasweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiuou/pseuds/yiuou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima followed his line of vision upwards into the heavens, and his mouth drew apart in astonishment. There were stars glimmering into the night sky before them, covering the sky like a sheet. In the centre, a huge moonlit orb hung suspended in the backdrop, lighting the scenery around them in a soft glow. What he saw was a night sky unlike any other. He saw one that was far too beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yoυ are тнe мoon

**Author's Note:**

> this is a birthday fic. devoted to our wonderful & precious jumpfloat server yamaguchi! takes place sometime after the events of episode 24/chapter 69. enjoy!

  
It happened three nights ago, where Tsukishima abruptly stumbled into his room, rendered surprised at the current event that occurred just earlier that night.  
  
He could only see darkness, then all at once, let out a harsh blink as he switched on the light to illuminate his room. It was naturally neat and orderly, uncommon for the other teens his age. But tonight, his heart felt heavy, as he lowered himself onto his bed, the weight creaking beneath him. He closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands, then carefully began to play through his head, to recall whatever this feeling was the cause for.

  
He and Yamaguchi had made their way home on the earthy, footworn path they always crossed when they would walk home together. They were exhausted, as practice had ended up drawing out longer than their Karasuno volleyball team expected, late into the friday evening.  
  
It was Tsukishima's turn to lock up for the night, and Yamaguchi tagged along, of course, to stay behind and help him, scanning the gymnasium one final time before they exited the building together. Yamaguchi fumbled for the keys from under their hiding place under the mat, and handed them to Tsukishima, who in turn, locked the door shut, the cold metal pressing against his fingertips.  
  
At last, a relief washed over both of their shoulders. They were finally free to spend what little they had left of the night. Tsukishima hauled up his gym bag, and turned to eye Yamaguchi slipping his over his shoulders like a backpack, and they both set up for the night.  
  
For a long time, neither of them wouldn't speak, a common thing between Tsukishima, as the latter would typically be the one to initiate any conversation of the matter. On similar days, they would have exchanged small talk on thoughts, such as questions from their homework, or in this case, the upcoming volleyball training camp they attended each weekend. Although today, they were worn out and out of breath in particular, and spent the first ten minutes regaining the pace of their heart.  
  
Soon enough, a contempt sigh was drawn from his right, and the blond megane turned his head to see Yamaguchi perk up into a small grin. his gaze directed forward on the path ahead as he slowly open his mouth, as he began to ramble off on the current days events, per usual.  
  
He wouldn't tell why, but he felt slightly relieved to hear the jump float server break the silence between them; he was almost dying of boredom. Not to mention how he always had something intresting to note, whether it be the weather, to those silly toys he merrily receives with Hinata and Yachi from their routinely trips to McDonalds.  
  
Tsukishima found that it was oddly...calming to hear him clamber on during these nights, seeing himself more so as a better listener. The way the smaller one would always speak with such life from his eyes; it brought him back to those nostalgic days they spent together when they were younger. He made a mental note on how much more confident the smaller first-year sounded when he was with him.  
  
  
“Oh, Tsukki! Do you remember earlier in practice when Hinata had fallen on top of Kageyama-san?” he looked up from his gaze on the pathway to the taller blond.  
  
He didn't feel the need to respond, as Yamaguchi continued on. Obviously, he recalled those two losers who had dared wasted a second of his time, causing that oblivious scene in the gym. He wished that he'd scoff at the idea but, perhaps it was because he was tired, instead gave a small nod.  
  
“Especially when Kageyama-san was blushing like a tomato!”  
  
Tsukishima scowled at the attention that was brought to his rivals. He pictured that energetic shrimp-for-brains, and the taller raven haired one, who's kingly crown no less revolved round his rear ass. Since those two losers had confessed their love for each other last month, each display of affection they had awkwardly shared between serves was enough to give the blond headaches.  
  
Regardless, Sugawara had approved, resulting in Tsukishima having no choice but to grudgingly abide. The two were essential to the team after all, a "dynamic powerhouse", as Sawamura had even put it. Even worse, he had always seemed to be in the right place at the wrong time, catching the lovers doing the deed in the locker room countless times, to his annoyance.  
  
  
“That was really funny,” Yamaguchi finished, putting a hand over his mouth to cover his snickering.  
  
He wondered how he could look so cheerful, despite always feeling like he wasn't good enough, that he couldn't compare to the others in their team. _Yamaguchi..._ He thought back to when he witnessed him being bullied as a child, and a rage began to strew in the pit of his stomach. He doubted that Yamaguchi was the same kid who would always lower his hair over his eyes so no one would see his freckles, or cry when he felt that he upsetted Tsukishima. Today, he held his own sense of confidence, as well as his own strengths and beliefs, and seeing him pursue them with almost twice the amount of effort than himself made the tall megane envious.  
  
“Ah, Tsukki!”  
  
The sound of the jump float server voice snapped his thoughts back into the universe. He glanced to his right, only to notice his absence, and turned 180° behind him to see Yamaguchi a volleyball net length away, gazing into the sky above them.  
  
Tsukishima followed his line of vision upwards into the heavens, and his mouth drew apart in astonishment. There were stars glimmering into the night sky before them, covering the sky like a sheet. In the centre, a huge moonlit orb hung suspended in the backdrop, lighting the scenery around them in a soft glow. What he saw was a night sky unlike any other. He saw one that was far too beautiful.  
  
"There's a full moon!" Yamaguchi's eyes lit up, filled with wonder, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obvious remark. It was almost fascinating to see how quickly his emotions would seem to fluctuate, every so often.  
  
"Yeah...," he removed his glasses to wipe away at his lenses, peeking above every so often to catch a glimpse of what he made out to be Yamaguchi's prescience. With a sigh, he lifted his head to focus his blurry gaze on the sky. Why would anything like this even matter to the smaller teen? He felt that trivial interests like the moon were petty and an inconvenience after all, if it were to leave us by dawn.  
  
"...Tsukki," he could hear Yamaguchi whisper. He heard the low thud of leather to the ground, then he slowly set his frames to his ears. Tsukishima tried to fixate on the form ahead of him, and found that the latter was staring into his visage.  
  
That's when it happened. In a sincere tone most gentle, those four words that he uttered made the blond catch his breath.  
  
"You are the moon...," Yamaguchi murmured softly, a dazed look cast on his own face as his lips curved to slowly recite the phrase. Time seemed to move slowly as they stood alone in silence, with only the solemn wind passing through the trees to accompany them.

  
Then, all at once, the smaller one realize what he had blurted out, and his face flared into a light pink. His eyes slowly widened as he gradually lifted his head to scan the other's reaction. His golden eyes burned into the smaller ones, and he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"What...did you just say?" Tsukishima's voice was a cold growl, with a tinge of uncertainty. He was new to this; he had never been told something so direct, yet seemingly allusive from anyone.  
  
"T-Tsukki! I-I meant to say...," his hands drew elbows up over his mouth, as he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for a beating.  
  
" _Pathetic_."  
  
Tsukishima crossed his arms, his body shifting to the side. He turned head away from the source, to position over his shoulders. _Anything._  He'd do anything to get away from this situation abroad. His face was pale, a tinge of pink rising to his cheeks as his eyebrows crunched together in armament.  
  
At last, he heard a shaky breath draw ahead of him, and the weight of the others gym bag rustled from the grass to swung over his back with a dull _thud_. The deep green-haired teammate's own eyes swirled with pain and regret as he spoke once more. The worrisome tone now lost, was flat and monotone.  
  
'I'm...sorry...Tsukishima."  
  
Those last words he heard from Yamaguchi made the megane turn abruptly in surprise, his eyes widening in shock as his arms fell away from his torso. He wouldn't dare look at his face, for if he did, he feared that it would be streaked in tears, reminiscent of his hard times before Tsukishima first encountered him all those years ago. He bit his cheek, expecting a reply rom the jump float server, but he didnt hear it. Second passed, then minutes.

  
When he looked up, he noticed that the boy in question was nowhere to be found, and he realized that he must've hurried down the path ahead of him. _That stubborn kid._  He thought. Yamaguchi was naturally adamant, but that last phrase was far from his typical concerning notation; his entire demeanour had changed all together. Had it been because he thought must've made a fool out of himself? What does he mean to accomplish with this rueful behaviour?

 

  
The thought lay heavy his mind, as Tsukishima found himself back in his room, sprawled out onto his bed.  
  
The comparison of _him_  to the _moon_  from Yamaguchi earlier had still managed to stick on his mind. His muscles ached, the insides of his stomach felt as if it would burn. He felt sickly, his skin leaving beads of sweat on his futon as he tried to further process the complication.  
  
That's when the thought first came to his mind.  _He's bad for him._ Tsukishima couldn't help but think to himself. His face twisted into a tight grimace as he continued. _I'm hurting him._ The words repeated clear in his mind, a mantra growing stronger and more persistent in it's every chant.  
  
His arms lay on both of his sides, and he allowed his callous hands to sink into the mattress underneath him, then pulling at the covers. His eyes bored into the ceiling, as he voiced his reasoning. Am I...the problem?"  
  
He sighed inwardly, fed up as he brought the headphones that rested around his neck to his ears. He compensated the ordeal by swiftly drowning out the rest of the world. His own eyes felt heavy lidded, as they drooped into a close, allowing the music to level his throbbing heart into steady, consecutive beating. The lyrics flowed through his ears as he felt himself slip out of his conscious, into a deep sleep.  
  
  
 _It’s a full moon tonight, that’s why ur so emotional._ ~[♪](http://cuteyahooanswers.tumblr.com/post/91622057201/2012-01-08)

 

* * *

  
  
  
Yamaguchi couldn't have been sure whether it had started this week, but he was certain that Tsukishima hadn't been acting like himself.  
  
To notice this was one thing; to an outsider, or better yet, to team Karasuno, he appeared as the same, apathetic, 188.3 cm tall middle blocker. His gaze would harden and his mouth met in a snide expression whenever he made an uncanny remark at Hinata's unwavering height or "The King's" progress teamwork.  
  
But today, it almost appeared as if when Yamaguchi rounded the school corners with Yachi to sit with him during lunch, he would pause— _no_ , flinch for an unwavering instant, that cast a suspicion to the teen. He then quickly muttered something along the lines of eating with the Nekoma and Fukurodani team captains, and left without a moments notice.  
  
"What a meanie!" Yachi's cheeks puffed out in frustration, "Did he forget who's special day it was today?"  
  
"It's okay, honest," Yamaguchi put his hand over her shoulder, "It's just another day of the week after all."  
  
The first-year manager's nose scrunched as she opened her mouth to rebuttal, but she could feel the persistence in his voice to drop the conversation all together, and fell silent.  
  
 _Tsukki..._ Yamaguchi wouldn't let slide how he noticed the middle blockers body twitched in all too familiar signs of anxiety. It was almost as if he suffered from a type of melancholy...that had to be the cause of someone else's grief. _He was avoiding him._ Yamaguchi decided, and because of this, he blamed himself for Tsukishima's melancholy. _It's my fault...he's unhappy._ His mouth curved into a bitter frown as the negative words continued to form in his head into a greater picture.  
  
  
 _I am the problem._

 

Tsukishima repeated the phrase to himself during his afternoon class. A single hand was positioned under his chin while the other freely strummed the desk with his pen. His English handout he recently received was left blank under his palm, the only words inscribed was a hasty scribble of the beginning of his surname in Romanji, written on the top corner of the page. "Tsu..." he whispered the translation under his breath, " _moon..._ ".  
  
 _You are the moon._  Tsukishima couldn't think of anyone else. He spared a look from his sheet towards Yamaguchi, who sat three seats above the row next to him, diligently focused on his schoolwork, at hand.  
  
 _Pathetic_ was the only word he could think of when he thought of him. After all, it was his only means of defense; demeaning others would keep those ruthless humans away to leave him at peace. But at the same time, said acid tongue and intimidating prescience would always be doused by none other than his friend, who's pleasant upbringing always brought a sense of comfort to the blond. To put up with someone as cold and distant as himself was something he always held against the younger teen. Why _wouldn't_  he defend himself? The walls he had set up between them every chance he got was beginning to crumble at its foundation, and he was uncertain whether or not he could hold it in any longer.  
  
He would've sworn that the day waned on forever, and was finally satisfied to note the school bell ringing to signify the end of the day. Along with the rest of the Class-D students, he slid his notes into his backpack and filed out of the classroom, feeling a little better than he had been five minutes ago.  
  
When he made his way to his locker, Yamaguchi was already there. He looked up to meet the advancing teen and quickly lowered his head to the floor, timidly bringing his fingertips to nails. Tsukishima didn't bring up the subject of events from last Friday, and the latter looked thankful that he hadn't; he sighed from his nose, feeling more so better than to just keep him company. They both silently weaved their way through the students in the hallway.  
  
When they had exited the changing room together, they headed for the gymnasium, since practice was inevitable for the two members. Tsukishima was honestly not in the mood, but not in a million years would either ever consider skipping after the proclaimed incident with those hooligans Nishinoya and Tanaka. Yamaguchi automatically stepped aside as Tsukishima walked forward to push open the entrance to the building. By the time they both slipped inside, they were greeted by the rest of the team, all at once.

  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY _, YA-MA-GU-CHI~!"_

  
The entire gym was covered completely from head to toe in decorations. Black and orange streamers were laced everywhere between doors, and hung into the walls. Sugawara and Dachi's heartwarming smiles were enough to guess that they had come up with setting this up for the birthday boy. Tsukishima hadn't forgotten the importance of this day or anything. He just thought of celebrations as another inconvenience. His current standpoint on this festive season were to be instantly confirmed when they both walked forward to meet with their teammates.  
  
Yamaguchi yelped at the touch of someone else's hands, only to realize that it belonged to Hinata, excitedly bouncing up and down in front of him. He was clearly attempting to hide something behind his back, only to reveal it in an instant as a small white box wrapped in a satin fuschia bow.  
  
"Oi, Yamaguchi-chan! I've brought you a present!" Hinata's smile stretched as he shoved the gift box into the other's freckled face.  
  
"T-Thank you very much, Hinata-san!" he gave him a small smile, then kneeled down to quickly slip the gift into his gym bag. Tsukishima's eyes fixated to the item, the bright color of the ribbon left half-visible in the light. Just what exactly was that gift?  
  
"16, eh? " Tanaka boomed from behind Yamaguchi. "That's a big number!" Tanaka held his head into a head lock, nuzzling the first-year a bit harder than he would've minded.  
  
"Ye-ah-h!," Yamaguchi responded, as he was shaken left to right under the second-years arms. From across the gym, Asahi wavered his hands over his chest in concern, and he hurried over to stop the two before Tanaka might've succeeded in "killing him on his special day".  
  
"16, you say?" their libero whistled from beside Yamaguchi. The birthday boy nodded his head politely, as he rubbed his hands over his shoulders nervously.  It was obvious that he wasn't used to this kind of attention himself. Nishinoya looked both ways, then discreetly winked at him. "That's drinking age you know."  
  
"Noya-san _no_."  
  
"Dumbass, isn't that at 20?!"

 

The rest of practice flowed smoothly as always, with drill passes, serves, and coordinations for their next practice match with the other high schools in the district. After half an hour, the entire flow quickly fell apart when Yachi and Kiyoko entered the building with a cake.  
  
She giddily flipped over the lid of the box from the megane managers hands to reveal a triple-layered fudge cake, topped with choclate royal icing and soft french fries. A gasp was heard from all the boys, then the sounds of their lips smacked in eager approval.  
  
"It's a surprise for Yamaguchi-san!" the first-year manager chirped. She almost immediately fell dumbstruck by all the hungry stares she was given by the slowly advancing players. She brought her hands up cover her face.  
  
"Eto...did I overdo it again?!" she stammered, her face reddening in embarrassment. Kiyoko gave her a reassuring smile, and her alarming expression died out into a timid smile. "Aaah, never mind, hehe! Dig in!"  
  
As the men swarmed the two women for a slice, Tsukishima sat by the bench. He couldn't bring himself to believe it. Another year has passed already, and soon, him and Yamaguchi will most likely depart on their separate ways. He couldn't pinpoint his sadness, after all, shouldn't he be happy that it was his birthday? _Afraid._ He realized that's what it must've been.  _You're afraid of loosing him, you don't think you deserve him..._  
  
“…Tsukki?”

_Shit._ He was so intent on his thoughts he hadn't realized he was staring straight under Yamaguchi's waist, a little more lower than sociably accepted.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he continued, his hands lowered to display the plate of cake he'd been eating, which was no less picked out for all the french fries at the top. Seriously, what had Yachi been thinking?  
  
Tsukki sighed and stood up to meet his concerning eyes. He should at least _try_ to reassure him, at the least, "Are you going to sit around all day or get back to practice?" he scoffed. _Fuck, not like that!_  
  
But he was right. The longer they had pressed on into the afternoon, the more roudy their teammates were getting. At one point, Ukai had to literally pry off Nishinoya from Tanaka because they began arguing over who wanted the last slice of that hybrid fry-chocolate monstrosity.  
  
Tsukishima spared a glance towards Yamaguchi, and was taken aback by the smile he wore on his face. It looked almost as if, for the first time, Yamaguchi was actually enjoying himself during practice. He continued to pass exceptional tosses one after the other, and when he even surpassed the accuracy of Hinata, the megane had to do a double take.  
  
"Nice recieve!" Sugawara shouted from the bench, where him and Daichi had took the liberty to take a break. Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly. His performance was practically oozing the phrase "beginners luck."  
  
Soon, the excitement gradually came to a close, as practice was about to be over. Kageyama rested on the bench, his chest heaving in exasperation as he took a swig of his refreshing spring water. Sugawara and Hinata began taking down the net, while Nishinoya and Tanaka raced each other across the gym in an attempt to pick up the most volleyballs off the ground into their respective shelves.  
  
Yamaguchi was let off early, along with Tsukishima, to Hinata and Yachi waving happily in their direction and Kageyama barking complaints ("Why do they _both_  get to leave so early?"). The rest of the team began to start cleaning up, giving the two one last farewell before they both exited the gymnasium.  
  
As they began to tread down their normal route home, Tsukishima started to become more aware of the situation. _I'm walking alone with Yamaguchi._ he thought.  _Alone._  He bit his lip. It felt almost as if it were déjà vu of last Friday.  
  
The noise of their teammates were nowhere to be heard, the chatter and laughter inside the Karasuno gymnasium had long subsided into the distance. This was his chance, he had to tell Yamaguchi what he felt, but he drew a blank at where to begin. It suddenly struck him like a brick that it was his birthday. How could he have almost forgotten? He stopped in place where they were walking, the smaller one almost unaware before he called to him.  
  
"Oi, Yamaguchi?" his voice came out a little more smaller and vulnerable than he'd like, to which the younger first-year answered nearly immediately, his body turned around on his heel into a stop.  
  
"Yes, Tsukki?"  
  
He inhaled sharply, "Happy birthday, Yamaguchi," he murmured, his eyes trailing down the path before them. Their dim shadows both cast over each others on the ground, illuminated by what was left of the clouded moonlight.  
  
"Eueh? Tsukki, you remembered!" he was elated, a youthful grin plastered on his face as he came forward to properly face him, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"...After all," the tall megane continued, mouthing the words slowly, as to not disrupt. He was obviously deep in thought as he breathed through his nose and continued, eyes softening.  
  
"...you mean so much more to me than a gift."  
  
He didn't dare utter a single word more, directing his vision to the left to cover the blush strewn across his face. He thanked the stars that no one else was around to hear this. He noticed with one of his eyes that Yamaguchi was trying to respond, then shutting his mouth, an indecisive look on his face.  
  
"Thank y-you" he managed, looking down between them. Tsukishima realized something was off about his tone, as he continued, "I'm so fortunate to have a friend like you..."  
  
A blink. _So am I._ his conscious echoed, but he couldn't articulate the words directly. _I'm the one who should be thanking you._  
  
"It's true!" Yamaguchi's voice grew louder and more precise, he was practically yelling at his face, pushing himself closer to the blond, "I mean, your so wonderful...you're always smarter, prettier, _better_ than me at everything...and during our match with Aoba Josai," he swallowed hard, his fists clenching," I couldn't even get the ball past the net..."  
  
Tsukishima looked down from his left, and choked back a surprise as he realized Yamaguchi's eyes were watering. His backpack slid off his shoulders and fell to the earth to enforce the silence.  
  
 _No._ He thought. _This shouldn't be happening...Had I always made him feel this way?_  Yamaguchi was kind, thoughtful and forgiving, in fact, no one could even understand himself more than his dear friend always has. He truly owed him everything, and yet, here he was before him, on the verge of tears.  
  
"What...do you mean?" he faintly held back his questioning tone from the searing pain he began to feel within the base of his throat. _Guilt._ He confirmed. _I'm guilty...because I 'm the one to blame for...his suffering._

  
"I'm trying Tsukki, i really am but-" the smaller first-years words cut off from there, as he chocked back his sobs," am I really _needed_?"  
  
 _Yes._  The words practically screamed in his head, begging for recogniton. _You are needed_. He would've changed everything about himself if that’s what it took for him to understand. Tsukishima's face contorted into a grit, as he continued to voice in his head. _Please, I just can’t take this loneliness anymore._  
  
He grabbed both of Yamaguchi's forearms and brought them closer to him, his voice cracking under the pressure, " _Listen._ Don't you _ever_  devalue yourself for anyone else!" he seethed in a rage. Then, his voice dropped into a whisper as he lifted the smaller one's chin to see within his hazel eyes.  
  
" _...I need you._ "  
  
Silence was met. Slowly, from pain, to confusion, to realization washed over Yamaguchi's face as he slowly looked up at him, his eyes widening.  
  
"Tsukki," He said, tears continuing to well from his eyes, "I-I never noticed...I've always felt like such a burden to you!"  
  
For all these years, Yamaguchi had always followed his side, constantly being pushed around in an effort of constantly seeking the blond's own approval. Tsukishima knew deep inside that he would do anything to get him back to way he was before; when they both has used to be with since they were younger. He wanted nothing more in that moment to see that timid, yet caring and compassionate child...the one that he had first fell in love with. He _had_ to make this perfectly clear, so the next action he made was out of pure instinct and desperation.  
  
Tsukishima's leaned forward, and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Yamaguchi's. It was a chaste kiss, but a wave of emotions overcame him as he turned his head to deepen it, bit more forceful than he'd like it. Tsukishima's lips felt cool and smooth like marble, and his glasses awkwardly bumped against their noses in an effort to embrace. Then, just as soon as it had started, they both withdrew their lips apart to inhale, his soft breath mingling against the other's own.  
  
"Oh... _oh_ ," Yamaguchi's voice faltered and his eyes grew cloudy. He brought both his hands up to meet the shoulders his newfound lover. He apeared almost as if he were in a trance.  Tsukishima's own face was beet red, his amber eyes sullen into a deep faze. He carefully adjusted his glasses as he scanned the smaller ones face, hazardous of whether or not his first move had been mistake.  
  
The moon was still visible in the sky, protuberant and gibbous from their last encounter days ago. It glistened in the sky, leaving a ray of pure moonlight shining on his face. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the most prominent memory, from last week. And he finally understood what Yamaguchi had meant.  
  
 _You are the moon._  
  
He wiped away at Yamaguchi's streaks from crying with his thumb, as he finally broke the silence between them, holding the latter's cheek with one hand. "Please...no more tears."  
  
He did everything he could to swallow back his emotions as he continued, "I-I'l always be here for you."  
  
" _Un_ …" he said weakly and he could've sworn his heart melted at that moment when Yamaguchi leaned forward to kissed his nose, in return. It was pretty silly, and the flustered look on both of their faces made Tsukishima feel a bit more at ease. He gently put his hands against his sides and pulled then closer into a hug. He simply held the smaller first-year like that for a moment and then, variably masking lust behind his eyes at Yamaguchi's reciprocation, kissed him again.  
  
This time he was more patient, and the kiss was innocent at first,  He was careful to let Yamaguchi to go at his own pace, and they kept parting, and sealing their kisses over and over again, in a clumsy attempt to feel accustomed to the new sensation. When they had finally finished, he gasped as the smaller one buried his head into the crook of the blonds neck.  
  
What his lover mean to him, was far greater than he could've ever imagined. His mind kept reeling between the thoughts of why hasn't he left him yet and how he needed him more than anyone else in the world. He was the moon itself, who was rightfully in harmony with Yamaguchi— _his_ stars that grounded him back to earth whenever he felt distant.  
  
Above everything else, he was here, and he was greatful to have been _alive_ with him to spend this night together. He was close enough to feel Yamaguchi's heart beat out of his rib cage, and he expected his to be the same pattern. He also realized in abruptness how close their bodies were, and moved themselves apart to get a better look of him altogether.  
  
To be honest, Yamaguchi had his better days, and this was not one of them. His eyes were a tad puffy and sore from all the crying and some of his tears were still caught visible in his eyelashes. The moonlight drowned out all but the brightest stars above the bridge of his nose, his freckles scattered across under his eyes in a gorgeous array of patterns. There were also some apparent acne scars, some of which faded into his tanned skin.  
  
Tsukishima brought the arms down from his shoulders to link their hands together, and saw an array of bruises that trailed up Yamaguchi's arm, from the countless serves that he received earlier that night. He wondered how his hands would feel against his nape, how his fingers would feel tracing trailing all over his backbone, as he kissed his forearm softly. _Beautiful._  He surely thought to himself, _You're so beautiful...and you don't even realize it._

  
  
"Oi, you two lovebirds,"

  
The voice came all of a sudden from meters behind them, as Yamaguchi flinched under Tsukishima. His body stiffened when he cocked his head over his shoulder intimidatingly, only to have his eyes widen in surprise.  
  
"Ukai said he'll treat us to meatbuns!" Tanaka continued, oblivious to seeing Nishinoya sneak up behind him. The second-years laughed as they tousled with each other, clearing the way to see more of their teammates cross the path.  
  
"Haven't you idiots already eaten enough," Kageyama grunted as he trailed up with Hinata grinning by his side. "Hey...what have you guys been up to out here?" His eyebrows furrowed in suspicion as he glared into Tsukishima's golden eyes.  
  
He returned the intensity, with an equal amount of protection, only brining Yamaguchi closer at the sudden realization of their proximity.  
  
"I-It's not like that at all!" the jump float server squealed, his face beginning to redden once again. He felt Tsukishima's wam breath flutter over his eyes. "Well...actually..."  
  
"Tch, the King must really be that blind if he hadn't realized that we were _together_ in the first place." he pushed is glasses to the bridge of his nose matter-of-factly.  
  
Kageyama's face lifted in astonishment, then contorted into that god-forsaken devilish grin, while Hinata gave the two a closed-eye smile,"Nice one, Yamaguchey!"  
  
Tsukishima wanted nothing more than to punch that stupid grins off their faces. He sent daggers to the shrimp, and if looks could kill, he could've sworn that the decoy would've been dead if he hadn't yelped and made a run for it down the pathway.  
  
"Dumbass, Hinata stop grabbing on to me!" Kageyama called, as he was pulled away by his boyfriend out of their reach. Tsukishima studied the pair, as he watched the dynamic duo fade out of his sight. What they typically passed off as little banters appeared quite far off from "caring" and "romantic", as Hinata had once quoted their relationship.  
  
"For t'em good eats, let's get some meat!" Nishinoya and Tanaka chanted after them, as they followed the first-years out towards their destination to the convenience store ahead. The rest of their teammates gradually made their way down the path as well, bidding the blond megane and the smaller ahoged one hello's and goodbye's as the third-years ran over ahead to monitor the younger, more troublesome students. From abroad, Yachi, Kiyoko, and the rest strolled into view.  
  
"Eeeeh? Hinata-san dropped his bracelet!" Yachi shrieked as she quickly snatched it up from the floor. She made a swift gesture at Kiyoko and the others to move along ahead as she ran over towards him and Yamaguchi.  
  
"Can you believe this guy? she exclaimed, putting a hand on her hip as she heaved out a sigh, "He left the " _Best_ " part of our friendship bracelet on the ground!"  
  
 _Best? Friendship bracelet?_  In an instant, Yamaguchi answered his confusion by pulling out one of his own, which matched the one adorned on Yachi's wrist, along with the one she currently swung around her finger.  
  
"Ah! Tsukki! I almost forgot to tell you! Hinata-san gave me this friendship bracelet for my birthday, see?" He displayed to him the one in his hand, the kanji engraved on its plate reading "Forever". Yamaguchi and the first-year manager then began to link them with a _click_ , the combination creating the phrase " _Best Friends Forever_ " all together.  
  
 _Forever..._ Tsukishima thought to himself, and he stiffled back a laugh as his lips curved into a small smile. _I think...that would be nice._  Yachi looked up in terror at the sudden change of expression from the tall first-year, but Yamaguchi reassured her that everything was alright. She then took a step back and eyed the two questioningly.  
  
"Well, il just leave you two...alone." she cleared her throat,"See you tomorrow!" She hurried off onto the pathway, calling to the others to not leave her behind.

  
  
At last, they were alone. Just as soon as the team had brewed up a storm with their prescience, it subsided without a moments notice. He made a silent vow to curse the others of interrupting their peace. Yamaguchi knelled down to lift up Tsukishima's duffel bag, and shyly passed it to him.  
  
"Here you go...Kei," he tried for a smile, and the taller one had to look away again. He put his hands over chilled skin to cover his nose, the blood running to fill his cheeks once more.  
  
" _Don't_ call me that."  
  
"Sorry, Tsukki!...Ne, you look really red."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The dark stole away at the time they had left, the sky now but a mass of stars above them. They started again, to tread down the current footworn path, as they always would have. Except this time, their closeness had left them feeling more connected. Tsukishima cooly attempted to bring their hands into a hold, and was surprised to have Yamaguchi lace their fingers together, in return. His palm felt soft and cool, and fit the bumps of his hand like a puzzle. He cherished and hoped that this moment could draw on and last forever.  
  
 _Forever._ He thought to himself one last time, as the two finally trailed down the road to catch up with their other friends. _Always and ever._

**Author's Note:**

> “The moon reminds me of you. So beautiful, so bright and so far away.”  
> — Gravitational Beauty


End file.
